


Glut

by unsettled



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed loves pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glut

Ed loves pizza. Well, actually, Ed loves just about any high calorie grease loaded food, which is why he's on a diet right now and can't have a damn piece of pizza.

Which makes it even worse that Roger, who knows this very well, is sitting across from him devouring slices like they're going out of style. "This is really good, Ed, you sure you don't want a piece?"

The little jerk has to know what he's doing. Ed glares at him.

Roger eats another piece, slower this time, and Ed isn't sure if he's wanting the pizza or -

"Gimme a goddamn piece," he mutters. One piece won't kill him.


End file.
